


Gut feeling

by NiamhofTirnanOg



Series: Succ Au [2]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Binya, M/M, Master/Pet, Succ AU, Vore, no sex just rated m for vore crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhofTirnanOg/pseuds/NiamhofTirnanOg
Summary: It got super boring guarding the gates, making sure no unauthorised demons or other beings crossed over.So why not bring his pet to work with him to keep him company?
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: Succ Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Gut feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the No deal Succ au timeline lol

Binya watched as Gordon sat by the bookcase, reading quietly, listening out for the soft huffs of air when he read something that excited him.

His little pet human was just so cute all the time. It wasn’t fair. It sucked he had things to do, a job and shit, he wanted to be with him all hours of the day. He wished he could take his pet with him, but he didn’t want any of the other demons to look at HIS Gordon.

Honestly, Gordon was too adorable for his own good, the other demons would wanna eat him right up. 

Huh.

Eat. 

That gave him an idea. 

“Pet, would you like to come to work with Binya today?”

Gordon looked up from the book he was reading, and blinked.

“Uh, work? What do you mean? Like, as in, go outside with you?”

He tilted his head as he looked up at him. Precious.

“Yeah, gotta keep the epic fails in line n stuff, but it gets boring, would be fun if I could bring my favourite little human along.”

“Oh? Uh, I have been curious about seeing more of this realm. I’ve only seen the inside of this house so far. W- would it be… dangerous, out there?”

Ok that was a little insulting. Geez, what did he even have to do to get this guy to trust him. Hadn’t he kept him comfortable and secure so far since abducting him from the human realm?

“Aw, lil Gordo doesn’t trust me to keep him safe?”

“I- of course, but-“

“Do you not wanna come?”

Gordon fidgeted, plucking at the sleeve of the oversized dressing gown he was wearing. 

“I do, I’m just a little… scared, that’s all.”

“Ya need to stop worrying, I’ll take good care of you. No one will be able to touch you, it’s a pinky promise.”

He extended a claw out to Gordon. 

“If… if you say so.”

Gordon wrapped his little finger around his own, or, as much as he could anyway, with how small he was compared to him. Humans were just so delicate and fragile. They broke far too easily.

“Um, should I get dressed to go out?”

“Naw, don’t got to worry about that.”

Benrey loosely grabbed Gordon around the waist and lifted him to his face.

“H- hey, Benrey, what are you-“

Benrey split his jaw open, tongue wiggling out to wrap around his pet.

“B-Benrey?!”

He pulled him into his maw with a slurp, careful to avoid scraping him with his teeth, and swallowed around the warm, wiggling body, feeling it slip down his throat. He could feel Gordon sliding down slowly, and he purred, content at the feeling. 

What was safer than inside him?

Now, he wouldn’t have to worry about the other demons eyeing up his precious treasure, and he’d still be able to keep Gordon with him at the same time. Now that’s what could be called a pro gamer move for sure.

Gordon slipped into his stomach, and he could feel his small, fluttering weight inside his belly, and he gently patted it. 

“Comfy down there?”

“H-hey, what, why did you eat me? I- I thought- you said you-“

Oh. Gordon was freaking out. That wouldn’t do. 

“Hey, calm down, it’s fine.”

“-y, you promised you weren’t going to hurt me, what did I do, did I do something wrong- I don’t understand?!”

Aw shit. He could hear sobs. He didn’t mean to scare him. Fuck.

“Hey? Listen, it’s cool, you’re uh? Not gonna die or nothing. Tum tum don’t got pvp enabled, you’ll be fine.”

“.... huh?”

Well, maybe he didn’t explain himself well enough, but he confused Gordon enough to make him stop crying so, he counted that as a mission success.

Would suck if he lost all that relationship progress, lol. 

“Said I would keep you safe, this right here is the safest place for you, so, relax already.”

“That’s a little hard when you’re inside the stomach of a giant fucking demon, ok?!”

Oh, well, if he was yelling, that was a good sign he was feeling better. Nice. 

“If you’re feeling anxious, want a lil juice to calm down?”

“How the hell would that work? I’m inside you!”

“Uhhh, where do you think Binya’s special sauce gets made, lol?”

“Please, I asked you not to call it that.”

Haha, yeah, Gordon was back to his old self already. All it took was a little banter. 

“See, you’re fine now. We can go now, if you’re up to it, pet.”

“... I-“

Gordon shifted inside of him.

He gently clenched around him, hoping that he would take it as a sign of comfort, rather than an attempt on his life. His pet could be unpredictable like that. He had to tread carefully sometimes to avoid frightening him, but it was all worth it for those moments where Gordon gave in to him, and let him spoil his sweet pet rotten with affection. 

If this went well, it’d be nice if Gordon would let him do this again. 

There was a blissful peace of knowing his pet was tucked away nice and safe. Sure, he couldn’t see his face, watch the funny expressions Gordon made while thinking, but it was nice feeling him squirm inside, able to feel that gentle pulse of life, know that nothing could ever hurt him. 

His tendrils curled and flicked as he waited for Gordon to make up his mind. 

“-I, I’ll go with you, but uh, if I want to get out, you have to bring me back home immediately, alright?”

Tch, just like his pet, acting all bossy and stuff. Well, if it made Gordon feel more comfortable, why not? 

“Sounds good. Feel free to take a nap if you get sleepy. ‘M like memory foam down there, real soft n shit.” 

Oh, was Gordon laughing? Cute. He liked that sound.

Yes, today was gonna be a lot more fun with Gordon along for the ride. He could literally feel it in his gut. 


End file.
